Hayffie - Trust me
by F. Lovett
Summary: Fanfic de Valentine's Day.


Essa é mais uma das noites em que a insônia me impede de fazer qualquer coisa. Me reviro na cama inúmeras vezes, em tentativas frustradas de pegar no sono, mas é tudo em vão. Ele não vem.

Quando me dou por vencida, visto o meu robe por cima da camisola e saio do quarto, aproveitando o silêncio do ambiente. São poucos segundos de tranquilidade até a minha mente me encher de pensamentos terríveis, entre eles, a lembrança de que tudo vai mudar daqui pra frente, apesar de ninguém saber ao certo o que poderá vir por aí, apenas temos certeza de que será para pior. Digo isso por mim.

Haymitch não é mais o único vitorioso do Distrito 12, o que dá a ele a liberdade de escolher ficar em casa nos próximos Jogos se ele quiser. E é claro que ele quer isso.

O problema de tudo isso é que vou sentir falta dele. E o que mais dói é o incômodo que isso me causa por nunca ter demonstrado isso pelo simples fato de ter vergonha de admitir o que sentia por um homem como ele. Ou ainda sinto...

Caminho silenciosamente pela sala de estar, onde acabo me sentando no sofá. Resisto ao impulso de ligar a TV e assistir aos Jogos e apenas fito o nada, dominada pelos meus pensamentos confusos.

Penso novamente em Haymitch e em como ele tem se mostrado decidido desde que chegamos, quase que com sangue nos olhos, como as pessoas costumam dizer. Ele ainda bebe, é claro, mas não da mesma forma de antes. É... diferente. Ele parece mais seguro de si.

O silêncio excessivo começa a me incomodar, então acabo optando por ligar a TV. Me estico, então, até o controle que está no centro.

\- Boa noite, senhorita insônia - a voz de Haymitch soa de algum lugar atrás de mim. - Boa madrugada, melhor dizendo.

Ele parece um tanto brincalhão, como de costume. Evito me virar para vê-lo e acabar me deparando com uma garrafa de whisky nas suas mãos, mas isso acaba exigindo um pouco de esforço de mim.

Deixo o controle onde está e me recosto no sofá enquanto Haymitch passa ao redor do móvel. É quando vejo-o pousar sua garrafa no centro. Ele caminha até o sofá e se senta bem próximo a mim, o que acaba me deixando um pouco sem jeito. Desvio o olhar e passo a me concentrar na garrafa em cima do centro que, por incrível que pareça, está cheia.

Franzo o cenho e Haymitch parece perceber. Ele dá de ombros e olha para ela também.

\- Ah, eu não bebi – ele diz. - Eu ia fazer isso, mas vi você aqui e achei que seria uma... companhia melhor.

Agradeço por estar escuro o suficiente para que ele não tenha percebido a minha face corar. Há apenas algumas luzes no cômodo acesas.

\- Está me assustando – comento para disfarçar. Haymitch dá um sorrisinho.

\- Ainda não dominei a arte de ficar sóbrio.

\- Percebi.

\- O quê? Que eu não domino? - ele indaga e abafo uma risada breve.

\- Não, Haymitch – digo. - Que você está sóbrio.

\- Ah - ele exclama, recostando no sofá também. Haymitch inclina o pescoço, olhando para cima.

Por um instante, me pego com os pensamentos distantes, lembro de tudo que aconteceu desde que voltamos para cá. Lembro de Cinna e de como eu faria qualquer coisa para impedir que acontecesse aquilo.

\- Ei - ouço a voz distante de Haymitch me trazendo de volta a realidade. Sua mão está levemente pousada nas minhas costas e, silenciosamente, torço para que não a afaste. - O que foi?

\- Eu não sei – digo. - De repente... veio uma sensação ruim.

\- Cinna? - ele indaga e apenas meneio a cabeça em confirmação. Haymitch me dá um sorriso triste e, de uma forma um pouco desajeitada, desliza sua mão pelas minhas costas. - Olha, eu não sou bom com palavras, você sabe disso. Mas eu sei o quanto tem sido difícil pra você.

Dou de ombros novamente e encontro os olhos de Haymitch.

\- Tudo bem, vem comigo – ele diz, se levantando do sofá. Ele para ainda ao meu lado e estica o braço, oferecendo sua mão. Encaro-a por alguns instantes que, pelo visto são poucos, e acabo cedendo ao seu convite, mesmo sem que ele me diga o que pretende fazer.

Haymitch me guia pela sala até as escadas que levam ao terraço. Subimos rapidamente, sendo recebidos por uma brisa fria. Logo ele solta a minha mão e sinto um desânimo por ele ter feito isso. Mas, mesmo assim, espero que ele não tenha percebido.

\- Por que me trouxe aqui? - indago, tentando evitar ao máximo um clima desconfortável de silêncio entre nós.

\- Você precisa relaxar – ele diz, caminhando mais a frente.

\- Da última vez que me disse isso, você estava com uma garrafa de whisky nas mãos.

Haymitch solta uma breve risada antes de se voltar para mim.

\- Não estou com whisky hoje, estou? - ele indaga com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - E você recusou da outra vez.

\- É óbvio que recusei - digo. - Sou uma pessoa sensata.

\- E eu não?

Levanto uma sobrancelha e finjo estar pensando enquanto ele aguarda a minha resposta.

\- Hoje você está.

Haymitch dá de ombros com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Haymitch... - espero até que ele encontre o meu olhar antes de prosseguir com a pergunta. - O que está acontecendo? Vocês parecem estar... escondendo alguma coisa.

\- Effie, olha...

\- Eu sei que estão - arrisco me aproximar um pouco mais dele. - Por favor, Haymitch.

Ele respira fundo e olha para cima, como se tentasse encontrar uma saída ou algo parecido. Mas, ao contrário de tudo que eu imaginaria que ele pudesse fazer agora, ele me envolve em seus braços, num abraço aconchegante. Ainda um pouco surpresa com sua atitude, deixo minha cabeça encostar na curva do seu pescoço. Fecho os meus olhos e torço para que ele não se afaste tão cedo.

\- Tem muita coisa acontecendo – ele diz. - E eu acho que não saber de nada pode ajudar você a não correr nenhum risco.

\- Risco? - repito, ainda encostada a ele, esperando que diga mais alguma coisa.

Haymitch respira fundo e sua mão desliza um pouco pelas minhas costas. A sensação é boa, porém não me acalma.

\- Effie... - ele hesita e seu coração parece errar uma batida.

\- Haymitch! - retruco, afastando-me, mesmo que contra a minha vontade. A necessidade de olhar em seus olhos falou mais alto.

Ele passa a língua nos lábios e olha para baixo.

\- Eu juro, eu juro a você que, assim que eu puder, você será a primeira a saber – ele diz e levanta o olhar novamente, dando um passo na minha direção. - Mas por enquanto é melhor que não saiba. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Você promete? - pergunto após alguns instantes em silêncio.

\- Eu tenho outra opção?

Finjo estar pensativa antes de dar sua resposta.

\- Não - digo e deixo-me abrir um pequeno sorriso que ele acaba retribuindo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio paira sobre nós. Haymitch segura as minhas mãos e as observa, o que acabo fazendo também.

\- Não lembro quando foi a última vez em que eu fiquei sóbrio assim – comenta.

\- Faz bem, sabia? - digo. - É bom. E eu gostei.

\- Então o esforço valeu a pena - ele diz, me arrancando um pequeno sorriso.

Haymitch inclina-se na minha direção e puxa as minhas mãos. Nossos lábios se encontram e não perco tempo em aprofundar o beijo, sabendo que não só eu esperava por isso. Sua mão vai até os meus cabelos, emaranhando-se neles. É como se ele tivesse me estudado por todo esse tempo e já soubesse de cor exatamente o que fazer. E acertou.

Tomamos um pouco de distância, ofegantes.

\- Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa – murmura. Seu rosto ainda bem próximo ao meu. - Eu quero que você não saia de perto de mim nos próximos dias.

\- Mas eu nunca saí, Haymitch – respondo. - Então por que faria isso agora?

Ele sorri e volta a me beijar. E apesar da sensação ruim que ainda sentia, sei que posso confiar nele.


End file.
